Amiga Format Issue 3
This issue is cover-dated October 1989 and cost £2.95 Disk Extra Disk Extra - Jason Holborn - 4 pages (59-60,62-63) *Xenon 2 demo, Deluxe Paint files, Access! News Page 6 *Theatre of Dreams: Manchester United *Insignificant Chase: Trivial Pursuit: Amiga Genus Edition *A Comany of Kits: Home Office Kit and The Starter Kit from The Disc Company *London Video Access *Yet Another Digitser!: Videon from Power Computing Page 7 *All Genned Up: MAXIgen from Applied Systems *Flying Eye to Cairo: Eye of Horus competition from Logotron *Return of the Trilogy: The Star Wars Trilogy from Domark *British Music Fair *Fantavision: from Broderbund / Domark *Getting Down to Business: ProData from Arnor Software Page 8 *Musical Guru: Musical Enlightenment from UGA Software *Barking Again: The Hound of Shadow from Electronic Arts *Another Abacus Book?: Amiga Graphics Inside & Out *Collecting Clip Art: from Photofile *Light Boxing: LightBox from R&DL Productions Page 10 *Questionnaire Results Features Music Xplosion: Music-X - 4 pages (20-23) :It's very rare for one single music package to turn the world of music on its head: but, as Jon Bates discovers, one has just hit the market that looks set to do exactly that. The Many Faces of DPaint - 3¼ pages (25-28) :In the first of Amiga Format's professional tutorials, Graphics Editor Brian Larkman brings you the DIY guide to creating your own masterpieces with the Deluxe Paint series, covering the many, changing faces of this remarkable program... Digipaint 3 - ¾ page (28) :First impressions of the latest version of Newtek's popular HAM painting system: expect a full review next month... Putting Colour on the Page - 2¼ pages (65-66,69) :Continuing his travels in the world of Amiga DTP. Graeme Kidd looks at two packages that offer full colour separation facilities. Real Power User stuff, but first a quick lesson on colour printing methods... DIY Kickstart - 1 page (89) :Jason Holborn presents the step-by-step guide to fitting Kickstart 1.3 Learning to Live with Computers - 5 pages (107,109-110,113-114) :As the computer ceases to be a privilege for the few and begins to truly become widely accessible. Damien Noonan investigates the computer in the classroom and the Amiga's role in education. Regulars Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Workbench: Hints & Tips - Jason Holborn - 4 pages (91-92,95-96) Format Letters - 3 pages (123,125-126) Guru's Meditations - 1 page (130) Coming Attractions Coming Attractions - 2 pages (16-17) *Fast Lane!, Dynamite Dux, Keef the Thief, Swords of Twilight, Mystery of the Mummy, Time, Gazza's Super Soccer, Pictionary, Rainbow Warrior, Crossbow: The Legend of William Tell, The Untouchables, Knight Force Reviews Games Gra=Graphics, Sou=Sound, Int=Intellect, Add=Addiction Imaginary Worlds Venture on a journey of exploration through the fantasy worlds of the latest adventure games with Nick Walkland. Other Software Digital Delights: Vidi Amiga - 2 pages (30-31) :A great new real-time video digitiser provides Jason Holborn with hours of fun. Professional Page - 1 page (69-70) Pagestream - ¾ page (70) Public Domain PD Update - Jason Holborn - 3 pages (75-76,78) Game Busters Game Busters - 4 pages (99,101-102,105) *Kult - 1 page (99) *Let Sleeping Gods Lie, Batman: The Caped Crusader - 1 page (101) *Let Sleeping Gods Lie, Spherical, Vigilante, Cybernoid II, Navy Moves, Kick Off, Chariots of Wrath - 1 page (102) *Sword of Sodan, Silkworm, The Kristal - 1 page (105) Adverts Ocean *Batman: The Movie - 2 pages (2-3) *Light Force - 1 page (44) *Cabal - 1 page (48) Image Works *Xenon II: Megablast - 1 page (11) Dragonware *Ooze: Creepy Nites - 1 page (34) US Gold *The Games: Summer Edition, The Games: Winter Edition, California Games, Impossible Mission II - 1 page (38) *Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Action Game, Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Graphic Adventure - 1 page (132) Psygnosis *Shadow of the Beast - 1 page (51) *Triad: Volume 2 - 1 page (58) *Stryx - 1 page (61) Virgin Games *Shinobi - 1 page (54) Mindscape *Fiendish Freddy's Big Top O' Fun - 1 page (57) Activision *Ghostbusters II - 1 page (131) Other Credits Art Editor :Trevor Gilham Reviews Editor :Andy Smith Technical Editor :Jason Holborn Production Editor :Damien Noonan Design Assistant : Sally Meddings Contributing Editors : Jon Bates (Music), Brian Larkman (Graphics) Contributors :Steve Jarratt, Graeme Kidd Publisher :Greg Ingham External Links You can find scans of all the game related pages at The Amiga Magazine Rack Issue Index Category:Contains Amiga Reviews